thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
TBWTPT's Tributes (Season 1)
These are all the tributes of FinnickIsTheAwesomeOne or The Boy With The Pikachu Tattoo. He is proud of each and everyone of them. Please dont steal any of them, or I will come down on you hard. Old Tributes http://thehungergames.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:The_Boy_With_The_Pikachu_Tattoo/My_Tributes These are my old tributes, the only three that are kinda in action are Pamline Falcone (He is the new 9 Male) and Battleaxe Mason/Ridge. And Asper Dell, I mean two time victor. You cant let that go. All that happened is he had a name change. The Tributes (Generation 1) District 0 - Astrology Male- Nero Aquanine Female- Mystique Seasonal District 1 - Luxury Male- Dymento Lights Female- Dymentia Lights District 2 - Masonry Male- Zephyr Brawn Female- Prism Winters District 3 - Technology Male- Cyber Bytes Female- Minitel Drone District 4 - Fishing Male- Hail Destro Female- Tidal Fynn District 5 - Power Male- Veto Magnate Female- Illuminate Sensorium District 6 - Transport Male- Asper Dell Female- Swift Mage District 7 - Lumber Male- Khair Ochre Female- Thistle Wisteria District 8 - Textiles Male- Velour Coudre Female- Calico Chamois District 9 - Grain Male- Pamline Falcone Female- Quinoa Soal District 10 - Livestock Male- Osprey Pionus Female- Denira Vaches District 11 - Agriculture Male- Fabeae Vicia Female- Bayleaf Mangolia District 12 - Mining Male- Pyro Vuldren Female- Melanoi Jet District 13 - Graphite Male- Battleaxe Ridge Female- Vallita Fecil District 14 - Muttations Male- Scorpi Rex Female- Fawn Paon Capitol - Medicine Male- Gemellus Bronze Female- Imperiosa Casca The Pictures (Lunaii) (Generation 1) Mystique.png|Mystique Seasonal D0 Nero.png|Nero Aquanine D0 Dymentia.png|Dymentia Lights D1 Dymento.png|Dymento Lights D1 Prism.png|Prism Winters D2 Zephyr.png|Zephyr Brawn D2 Minitel.png|Minitel Drone D3 Cyber.png|Cyber Bytes D3 Tidal.png|Tidal Fynn D4 Hail.png|Hail Destro D4 Illuminate.png|Illuminate Sensorium D5 Veto.png|Veto Magnate D5 Swift.png|Swift Mage D6 Asper.png|Asper Dell D6 Thistle.png|Thistle Wisteria D7 Khair.png|Khair Ochre D7 Calico.png|Calico Chamois D8 Velour.png|Velour Coudre D8 Quinoa.png|Quinoa Soal D9 Pamline.png|Pamline Falcone D9 Denira.png|Denira Vaches D10 Osprey.png|Osprey Pionus D10 Bayleaf.png|Bayleaf Mangolia D11 Fabeae.png|Fabeae Vicia D11 Melanoi.png|Melanoi Jet D12 Pyro.png|Pyro Vuldren D12 Vallita.png|Vallita Fecil D13 Battleaxe.png|Battleaxe Ridge D13 Fawn.png|Fawn Paon D14 Scorpi.png|Scorpi Rex D14 Imperiosa.png|Imperiosa Casca Capitol Gemellus.png|Gemellus Bronze Capitol The Pictures (Real Life) (Generation 1) Mystique Seasonal.jpg|Mystique Seasonal D0 Nero Aquanine.jpg|Nero Aquanine D0 Dymentia Lights.jpg|Dymentia Lights D1 Dymento Lights.jpg|Dymento Lights D1 Prism Winters.jpg|Prism Winters D2 Zephyr Brawn.jpg|Zephyr Brawn D2 Minitel Drone.jpg|Minitel Drone D3 Cyber Bytes.jpg|Cyber Bytes D3 Tidal Flynn.jpg|Tidal Fynn D4 Hail Destro.jpg|Hail Destro D4 Illuminate Sensorium.jpg|Illuminate Sensorium D5 Veto Magnate.jpg|Veto Magnate D5 Swift Mage.JPG|Swift Mage D6 Asper Dell.jpg|Asper Dell D6 Thistle Wisteria.jpg|Thistle Wisteria D7 Khair Ochre.jpg|Khair Ochre D7 Calico Chamois.jpg|Calico Chamois D8 Velour Coudre.jpg|Velour Coudre D8 Quinoa Soal.jpg|Quinoa Soal D9 Pamline Falcone.jpg|Pamline Falcone D9 Denira Vaches.jpg|Denira Vaches D10 Osprey Pionus.jpg|Osprey Pionus D10 Bayleaf Mangolia.jpg|Bayleaf Mangolia D11 Fabeae Vicia.jpg|Fabeae Vicia D11 Melanoi Jet.jpg|Melanoi Jet D12 Pyre Vuldren.jpg|Pyro Vuldren D12 Vallita Fecil.jpg|Vallita Fecil D13 Battleaxe Ridge.jpg|Battleaxe Ridge D13 Fawn Paon.jpg|Fawn Paon D14 Scorpi Rex.jpg|Scorpi Rex D14 Imperiosa Casca.jpg|Imperosia Casca Capitol Gemellus Bronze.jpg|Gemellus Bronze Capitol The Tributes (Generation 2) District 0 - Astrology Male- Astro Firewall Female- Necropilis Fall District 1 - Luxury Male- Nitro Shifter Female- Mercury Shifter District 2 - Masonry Male- Cobalt Nickle Female- Metallix Gleam District 3 - Technology Male- Hertz Engine Female- UST Module 6.0 District 4 - Fishing Male- Whistle Frost Female- Opaline Cascade District 5 - Power Male- Neon Winters Female- Pulse Eis District 6 - Transport Male- Dryv Carner Female- Camion Zaffira District 7 - Lumber Male- Simion Liit Female- Juno Kalenst District 8 - Textiles Male- Seam Richie Female- Una Devilla District 9 - Grain Male- Drachma Dornus Female- Amaryllis Heart District 10 - Livestock Male- Javan Rino Female- Xelia Darkhorn District 11 - Agriculture Male- Reif Kiefer Female- Chrysalia Fortuna District 12 - Mining Male- Ignis Carbo Female- Ember Dymand District 13 - Graphite Male- Dyle Piston Female- Lutar Heaven District 14 - Muttations Male- Yax Cratyr Female- Dove Fyred Capitol - Medicine Male- Conglacior De Pollo Female- Pomposia Greendan The Pictures (Lunaii) (Generation 2) Necropilis.png|Necropilis Fall D0 Astro.png|Astro Firewall D0 Mercury.png|Mercury Shifter D1 Nitro.png|Nitro Shifter D1 Metallix.png|Metallix Gleam D2 Cobalt.png|Cobalt Nickle D2 UST.png|UST Module 6.0 D3 Hertz.png|Hertz Engine D3 Opaline.png|Opaline Cascade D4 Whistle.png|Whistle Frost D4 Pulse.png|Pulse Eis D5 Neon.2.png|Neon Winters D5 Camion.png|Camion Zaffira D6 Dryv.png|Dryv Carner D6 Juno.png|Juno Kalenst D7 Simion.png|Simion Liit D7 Una.png|Una Devilla D8 Seam.png|Seam Richie D8 Amaryllis.png|Amaryllis heart D9 Drachma.png|Drachma Dornus D9 Xelia.png|Xelia Darkhorn D10 Javan.png|Javan Rino D10 Chrysalia.png|Chrysalia Fortuna D11 Reif.png|Reif Kiefer D11 Ember.png|Ember Dymand D12 Ignis.png|Ignis Carbo D12 Lutar.png|Lutar Heaven D13 Dyle.png|Dyle Piston D13 Dove.png|Dove Fyred D14 Yax.png|Yax Cratyr D14 Pomposia.png|Pomposia Greendan Capitol Conglacior.png|Conglacior De Pollo Capitol The Pictures (Real Life) (Generation 2) Necropilis Fall.jpg|Necropilis Fall D0 Astro Firewall.jpg|Astro Firewall D0 Mercury Shifter.png|Mercury Shifter D1 Nitro Shifter.jpg|Nitro Shifter D1 Metallix Gleam.jpg|Metallix Gleam D2 Cobalt Nickle.jpg|Cobalt Nickle D2 UST Module 6.0.jpg|UST Module 6.0 D3 Hertz Engine.jpg|Hertz Engine D3 Opaline Cascade.jpg|Opaline Cascade D4 Whistle Frost.jpg|Whistle Frost D4 Pulse Eis.jpg|Pulse Eis D5 Neon Winters.jpg|Neon Winters D5 Camion Zaffiro.jpg|Camion Zaffira D6 Dryv Carner.jpg|Dryv Carner D6 Juno Kalenst.jpg|Juno Kalenst D7 Simion Liit.jpg|Simion Liit D7 Una Devilla.jpg|Una Devilla D8 Seam Richie.jpg|Seam Richie D8 Amaryllis Heart.jpg|Amasyllis Heart D9 Drachma Dornus.jpg|Drachma Dornus D9 Xelia Darthorn.jpg|Xelia Darkhorn D10 Javan Rino.jpg|Javan Rino D10 Chrysalia Fortuna.jpg|Chrysalia Fortuna D11 Reif Kiefer.jpg|Reif Kiefer D11 Ember Dymand.jpg|Ember Dymand D12 Ignis Carbo.jpg|Ignis Carbo D12 Lutar Heaven.jpg|Lutar Heaven D13 Dyle Piston.jpg|Dyle Piston D13 Dove Fyred.jpg|Dove Fyred D14 Yax Cratyr.jpg|Yax Cratyr D14 Pomposia Greendan.jpg|Pomposia Greendan Capitol Conglacior De Pollo.jpg|Conglacior De Pollo Capitol The Tributes (Generation 3) District 0 - Astrology Male- Nox Stello Female- Ave Cadite District 1 - Luxury Male- Titan Sirus Female- District 2 - Masonry Male- Female- District 3 - Technology Male- Pylon Spike Female- Surge Trip District 4 - Fishing Male- Canyon Dusk Female- Eaux Obruo District 5 - Power Male- Arc Remond Female- Shade Lightning District 6 - Transport Male- North Horizon Female- Accura Acelca District 7 - Lumber Male- Ramus Virgo Female- Arelia Night District 8 - Textiles Male- Rust Edge Female- Nympha Impes District 9 - Grain Male- Zeph Niles Female- Wind Settle District 10 - Livestock Male- Feline Rocks Female- Volare Corvino District 11 - Agriculture Male- Fletch Richards Female- Crescere Graecia District 12 - Mining Male- Maris Oceani Female- Candela Calor District 13 - Graphite Male- Mors Honora Female- Bellum Cavallo District 14 - Muttations Male- Demon Axewood Female- Ophid Carne Capitol - Medicine Male- Sol Clama Female- Antiqua Umbra The Pictures (Lunaii) (Generation 3) Ave.png|Ave Cadite D0 Nox.png|Nox Stello D0 Titan.png|Titan Sirus D1 Surge.png|Surge Trip D3 Pylon.png|Pylon Spike D3 Eaux.png|Eaux Obruo D4 Canyon.png|Canyon Dusk D4 Shade.png|Shade Lightning D5 Arc.png|Arc Remond D5 Accura.png|Accura Acelca D6 North.png|North Horizon D6 Arelia.png|Arelia Night D7 Ramus.png|Ramus Virgo D7 Nympha.png|Nympha Impes D8 Rust.png|Rust Edge D8 Wind.png|Wind Settle D9 Zeph.png|Zeph Niles D9 Volare.png|Volare Covino D10 Feline.png|Feline Rocks D10 Crescere.png|Crescere Graecia D11 Fletch.png|Fletch Richards D11 Candela.png|Candela Calor D12 Maris.png|Maris Oceani D12 Bellum.png|Bellum Cavallo D13 Mors.png|Mors Honora D13 Ophid.png|Ophid Carne D14 Demon.png|Demon Axewood D14 Antiqua.png|Antiqua Umbra Capitol Sol.png|Sol Clama Capitol The Pictures (Real Life) (Generation 3) Ave Cadite.jpg|Ave Cadite D0 Nox Stello.jpg|Nox Stello D0 Elle Sirus.jpg|Elle Sirus D1 Titan Sirus.jpg|Titan Sirus D1 Surge Trip.jpg|Surge Trip D3 Pylon Spike.jpg|Pylon Spike D3 Eaux Obruo.jpg|Eaux Obruo D4 Canyon Dusk.jpg|Canyon Dusk D4 Shade Lightning.gif|Shade Lightning D5 Arc Remond.jpg|Arc Remond D5 Accura Acelca.jpg|Accura Acelca D6 North Horizon.jpg|North Horizon D6 Arelia Night.jpg|Arelia Night D7 Ramus Virga.jpg|Ramus Virgo D7 Nympha Impes.jpg|Nympha Impes D8 Rust Edge.jpg|Rust Edge D8 Wind Settle.jpg|Wind Settle D9 Zeph Niles.png|Zeph Niles D9 Volare Corvino.jpg|Volare Corvino D10 Feline Rocks.jpg|Feline Rocks D10 Crescere Graecia.jpg|Crescere Graecia D11 Fletch Richards.jpg|Fletch Richards D11 Candela Calor.jpg|Candela Calor D12 Maris Oceani.jpg|Maris Oceani D12 Bellum Cavallo.jpg|Bellum Cavallo D13 Mors Honora.jpg|Mors Honora D13 Ophid Carne.jpeg|Ophid Carne D14 Demon Axewood.jpg|Demon Axewood D14 Antiqua Umbra.jpg|Antiqua Umbra Capitol Sol Clama.jpg|Sol Clama Capitol Category:12 year olds Category:13 year olds Category:14 year olds Category:15 year olds Category:16 year olds Category:17 year olds Category:18 year olds Category:District 1 Category:District 2 Category:District 3 Category:District 4 Category:District 5 Category:District 6 Category:District 7 Category:District 8 Category:District 9 Category:District 10 Category:District 11 Category:District 12 Category:District 13 Category:District 14 Category:Capitol Category:Career Tribute Category:People who won't Ally with the Careers Category:Half-Career Tribute Category:Reaped Category:Volunteer Category:Victors Category:Dual Victor Category:Tributes Category:Tribute Category:Characters Category:Siblings Category:Signature Tribute Category:FinnickIsTheAwesomeOne's Tribute's Category:Females Category:Males